Un deseo de navidad
by Rosemariee
Summary: MiniFic.. Esta navidad sería muy diferente, puesto que ella le pedirá a 'Santa Claus' un regalo o mejor dicho un deseo, el mejor deseo que ella ha pedido en su vida, porque este la seguirá por siempre, presente en su vida.
1. Prólogo

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

_**Prólogo**_: Un deseo de navidad

Bella es una niña, pero una **niña** muy **madura** para su edad, ella no es como los otros niños los cuales esperan muy emocionados el** 25 de diciembre** para recibir

regalos. Ella **jamás** creyó en eso. Pero esta **navidad** sería muy diferente, puesto que ella le pedirá a ''Santa _Claus_'' un** regalo** o mejor dicho un **deseo**, el mejor

deseo que ella ha pedido en su vida, porque este la seguirá **por siempre,** presente en su vida.


	2. Capítulo 1

Los personajes le pertenecen a _SM,_ la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de esta historia sin mi consentimiento

* * *

_****_Capítulo #1

_**BellaPov.**_

Era una mañana cálida y soleada, algo bastante raro en esta parte del mapa y mucho más en estas épocas del año. Faltaban pocos días para que el día de navidad llegara, para ser exactos solo cinco días. Es mi época del año favorita, me encanta ver como mi familia se reúne y pasan juntos los días anteriores a la navidad, haciendo todos los preparativos y comprando todo lo necesario para ese día.

Es de suma felicidad para mí el ver a mis padres juntos horneando galletas o envolviendo los regalos para toda la familia.

Y claro, también me hace muy feliz el hecho de no tener que ir al instituto al menos por un mes. Este mes es un tiempo que utilizo totalmente, trato de hacer todas las cosas posibles que pueda e invertir el tiempo en cosas que me hacen totalmente feliz.

Como por ejemplo jugar con muñecas, tocar el violín y dibujar, esos son algunos de mis pasatiempos que hago con frecuencia en estas fechas.

Estas fechas para mí tienen sus _'pro'_, también tiene sus 'contra', y aunque parecerá estúpido y muchas veces las demás personas han peleado conmigo por mi manera de pensar, lo pienso y lo siento.

No me agrada para nada el materialismo que últimamente ha tomado esta maravillosa época y estos emocionantes días. Es por esto que le tengo terminantemente prohibido a mi familia y a mis amigos regalarme en navidad.

Me basta y me sobra con que simplemente pasen estos días conmigo, con que simplemente me den un poco de su tiempo, un poco de sus palabras y de sus risas.

Hoy iba a ser un día sumamente divertido, mi amigo _Edward_ vendría a hacer galletas de navidad conmigo, serán las galletas que utilizaremos para la fiesta de navidad, donde mi familia, se uniría junto con la familia de_ Edward_ y compartiremos un buen rato.

En unas cuantas horas _Edward_ llegaría a mi casa junto con su madre_ Esme_, ella desde hace muchísimos años es la mejor amiga de mi madre, por lo cual en todas las festividades pasamos la mayoría del tiempo todos juntos. Las hermanas de _Edward, Rosalie_ y _Alice_ y claro, también el padre de estos _Carlisle_, ellos que se llevan muy bien con mi familia, mi padre _Charlie_ y mis hermanos_ Emmet_ y _Jasper_.

Todos nosotros somos como una sola familia, una gran familia, conocemos absolutamente todo de cada uno y nos complementamos perfectamente. Edward y yo somos de todos, los más pequeños, es decir los consentidos por nuestros respectivos padres y nuestros hermanos.

Mi amigo tiene doce años y yo, la más pequeña de la gran familia tengo diez, aunque mi madre no se cansa de recalcarme de que siempre he parecido una chica de más edad, puesto que mis pensamientos van más allá de mi edad, de mi época y de las cosas que he vivido en mi entorno.

Me quedaba mucho tiempo libre antes de que mi amigo llegara, así que decidí jugar un rato con mis muñecas favoritas las _barbie's_, me encantan, tanto así que puedo pasar horas jugando sin parar y sin aburrirme, es una buena manera de entretenimiento en estos tiempos en los que paso muchos días libres.

Entre decoraciones a la casa que estaba re decorando y pláticas entre amigas, así pasaron los minutos, o al menos eso creí.

- Bells, ya casi es hora de que Esme y Edward lleguen, acompáñame a la cocina a sacar todos los ingredientes - tocó mi madre a mi puerta y me llamó. Miré el reloj que estaba colgando de mi pared y vi que era cierto, las horas habían pasado rápidamente, tanto que casi ni me había dado cuenta.

Dejé mis muñecas en una esquina de la habitación y bajé rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso donde se encontraba la gran cocina de mi madre.

_**NarradorPov.**_

_Bella_ estaba muy emocionada por la visita que estaba por tener, ella llevaba esperando esta actividad por muchos días, había planeado junto a su madre minuciosamente todo lo relacionado con este día.

_ Bell_a y _Renné_ habían pasado toda una tarde en el supermercado comprando todos los materiales que se necesitaban para hornear estas deliciosas galletas de navidad.

Huevos, harina, vainilla, fueron algunos de los ingredientes anotados en su lista de compras. A Bella le llenaba de mucha ilusión esta actividad y mucho más si era con una persona que quería tanto como era su amigo de toda la vida,_ Eddie_, como a ella le gustaba llamarle para molestarlo.

Aunque a él le agradaba que ella lo llamara de esta manera, porque por alguna razón en sus labios sonaba muy lindo, o al menos eso era lo que Edward pensaba.

_Renné_ había sacado varios moldes de galletas de su extensa colección, entre ellos estaban algunos árboles de navidad, duendecillos y por supuesto algunos regalos los cuales siempre les agradaban a toda la familia.

A _Renné_ le encantaba ver como su hija, junto con su mejor amigo, el cual también consideraba como un hijo horneaban galletas, ya que esa hermosa tradición se la había enseñado su madre y al ella haber pasado esa receta a su hija y ver como ella la preparaba la llenaba de sumo orgullo.

_Bella_ y su madre sacaron todos los ingredientes de su hábitat original y los pusieron sobre la mesa que se encontraba en la cocina.

Una sonrisa surcaba el rostro de _Bella_, sonreía de par en par imaginándose como sería esta experiencia de hacer galletas con su amigo por primera vez, él jamás había preparado galletas y a _Bella_ le llenaba de ilusión enseñarle a su amigo a prepararlas.

Al otro lado de ese pequeño pueblo se encontraba una madre vistiendo a su hijo para salir.

_Esme_ arreglaba delicadamente con una sonrisa en su rosto la camisa de _Edward_, su hijo, el cual se la había abotonado incorrectamente los botones su camisa.

_Edward_ le sonreía abiertamente a su madre, aunque por dentro se moría de nervios por lo que estaba próximo a hacer. Él jamás en sus doce años de existencia había preparado galletas y el que hoy iba a hacerlo con su amiga lo llenaba de preocupación.

- Mamá... ¿Y si no me salen bien? - preguntó Edward a su madre tan pronto como entró en la parte trasera del auto, tomando el cinturón de seguridad y abrochándolo cuidadosamente. Su madre la cual estaba arreglando algunas cosas en su bolso volteó a mirar a su hijo con mirada tierna y una sonrisa.

- Lo harás bien hijo, _Bella_ te enseñará, ella sabe muy bien cómo hacerlas - animó a su hijo con palabras de aliento y con palabras de verdad, Bella le enseñaría y ante eso no había que temer.

Ella era una chica bastante paciente y cariñosa, que seguramente le enseñaría el paso a paso a _Edward_ y si era necesario le explicaría más de una vez el proceso indicado.

En todo el camino _Edward_ miraba embelesado el paisaje que poco a poco se posaba ante sus ojos. Los grandes pinos de _Foks_ los cuales estaban adornados completamente con la nieve blanca que había caído hace unos días, esta estaba empezando a derretirse a causa del calor del día, porque milagrosamente el día de hoy había amanecido totalmente soleado.

Unos cuantos minutos después Esme estaba estacionando el auto frente a la casa de Renné, Edward tan pronto como su madre apagó el motor de su auto salió casi corriendo hacia la puerta.

Aunque estaba muy asustado por el hecho de hacer galletas, estaba muy emocionado por el hecho de ver a Bells, su mejor amiga, la cual no veía desde hace unos días.

Él llegó frente a la puerta y tocó el timbre repetidas veces, ya que nadie parecía haberlo escuchado puesto que no abrían la puerta. Iba a tocarlo nuevamente cuando su madre tomó su mano y le dijo que esperara pacientemente puesto que quizás estaban ocupadas.

El pié izquierdo de _Edward_ empezó a moverse impacientemente ante la espera de que le abrieran la puerta, unos segundos después ante él apareció una hermosa niña vestida con ropas navideñas.

- ¡Bella! - nombró Edward corriendo a abrazar a su amiga. _Esme_ y _Renné_ también se abrazaron en modo de saludo, mientras veían como _Edward_ le daba vueltas en el aire a Bella y esta le respondía con unas leve sonrisa y sus mejillas coloreadas de un rojo carmesí.

Luego de los saludos se fueron directamente hacía la cocina para preparar todo, para que así cuando terminaran quedara tiempo para jugar un poco o ver alguna película juntos. _Bella_ le tendió a_ Edward_ un delantal navideño, el cual se puso rápidamente, ella también tenía uno que combinaba perfectamente con el de su amigo.

- _Edward_, pásame la azúcar - le pidió Bella a su amigo, él ante las palabras de ella se movió un poco hasta la mesa y le pasó el terrón de azúcar. Así fueron pasando los minutos, los dos poco a poco fueron mezclando los ingredientes para hacer la masa de galletas tal cual ella aprendió de su madre.

A _Bella_ se le ocurrió una excelente idea para jugar un rato con su amigo y claro está divertirse un poco, al fin y al cabo eran niños, la diversión es parte de su vida, de sus días. Bella tomó un poco de la masa de galletas la cual estaba aún líquida y tiró un poco de esta al rostro de su amigo, él sorprendido ante el acto que cometió su amiga, se limpió el rostro y tomó un poco de la mezcla, pero cuando él iba a repetir lo mismo que hizo su amiga, su cuerpo cayó en el piso desplomado.

- _¡Edward!_ - _Bella_ se lanzó al suelo para posicionarse al lado de su cuerpo, tomó su mano pero esta se encontraba inerte, sin vida. En ese momento el miedo invadió su cuerpo.

_¿Por qué de pronto Edward se puso así? _

_¿Qué le sucede a Edward para que esto le pasara tan repentinamente? _

Esas fueron algunas de las preguntas que invadieron sus pensamientos.

**_BellaPov._**

- ¡Mamá, _Esme_! - llamé completamente asustada ante lo que acababa de suceder. No entendía por ningún motivo lo que le había ocurrido a _Edward_, a mi amigo. El no se encontraba enfermo, ni tenía nada para que esto le pasara o al menos no que yo sepa.

Ante mis gritos de desesperación mi madre y _Esme_ llegaron, cuando me vieron allí tirada en el suelo junto a Edward se asustaron completamente al igual que yo.

- ¡Oh por Dios! - exclamó la madre de _Edward_ al verlo allí tirado en el suelo con su cuerpo inerte y sus rostro lleno de masa de galletas. Tratamos de despertarlo con todo lo que se los ocurrió pero nada parecía hacerlo volver en sí. _Esme_ con la ayuda de mi madre tomaron a _Edward_ y lo subieron al auto para poder llevarlo al hospital donde trabajaba _Carlisle_, el padre de _Edward_ para que lo revisara.

Yo subí al auto, a la parte trasera de este, donde también había subido a_ Edward_ hace unos segundos atrás, su cabeza reposaba en mi regazo y mientras yo acariciaba su cabello. _Esme_ trató de conducir lo más rápido que pudo y así mismo lo hizo. No tardamos demasiado en llegar al hospital, donde rápidamente se lo llevaron al área de emergencias.

- Yo sé que tú sabes lo que le ocurre a Edward y quiero saberlo - le dije a mi madre tan pronto nos quedamos sola en el área de espera.

Conozco muy bien a mi madre como para darme cuenta de que me está ocultando algo, y si algo yo detesto en esta vida es que me estén ocultando algo que es importante para mí como lo es la salud de mi amigo.

- Está bien Bella, creo que es hora de contarte - comenzó a decirme mi madre sentándose a mi lado. Ella no tenía una buena cara, algo muy raro en ella, puesto que siempre estaba sonriendo, aún en momentos de suma preocupación.

Pero esto era totalmente diferente y estoy segura que lo que me tiene que decir precisamente no es algo que yo esté lista para escuchar.

* * *

_¡Hello! _Sé que me tardé demasiado en subir esto, pero tuve demasiados compromisos por cumplir.

Dirán, es un fic de navidad ¿Pero lo subió después de que esta termino? Me parece que no importa, puesto que lo que vale es que lo haya subido ;D  
Espero les guste este primer capítulo, les adelanto que este_ Mini-Fic_ como máximo tendrá 5 capítulo & como mínimo 4..

_**Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un review?**_  
_**Besos, Rossie.**_


	3. Capítulo 2

Los personajes le pertenecen a _SM,_ la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de esta historia sin mi consentimiento

* * *

Capítulo #2

_**NarradorPov.**_

Renée estaba muy nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de contarle a su hija, ella junto con toda su familia y la familia Cullen le habían guardado ese secreto por meses, pero ya era hora de decirlo. Ya era hora de decirle lo que le estaba sucediendo a su amigo, porque al fin y al cabo tendrían que decirle y mejor temprano que tarde.

Su madre no pensaba esperar más tiempo para contarle, no quería esperar que algo peor le sucediera a Edward y Bella fuera ajena de todo, porque entonces todo sería mucho más difícil de asimilar. Todos, cuando supieron la mala noticia decidieron que lo mejor sería no decirle a Bella, al menos no en ese momento, de lo cual hasta Edward estuvo de acuerdo.

Bella es una niña bastante madura para su edad, eso no se lo podía negar nadie, pero aún así, seguía siendo apenas una niña de diez años y aún sus conocimientos no eran amplios, nadie sabía como ella iba a reaccionar ante ese acontecimiento tan desdichado y a eso era lo que siempre habían temido desde un principio.

Pero el momento había llegado, algo para lo que nadie se había preparado, pero sabían en el algún momento esta situación llegaría, y tenían que ponerle frente aunque fuera algo sumamente complicado y difícil de contar. Renée tenía miedo, miedo por la reacción que podía tener su hija, pero aún así, se armó de todo el valor que todo su cuerpo poseía y miró a los ojos a su hija para contarle absolutamente todo.

- Hija, hace unos meses Edward se puso muy mal en su casa - comenzó a contar Renée, Bella se encontraba muy atenta a las palabras de su madre, como si su vida dependiera de ello - lo llevaron al hospital, donde Carlisle lo atendió, Edward se estaba quejando de dolor fuerte en su estómago y tenía varios síntomas - Bella estaba recapitulando en sus pensamientos algunos de los meses pasados y llegó a su mente una semana, la cual fue muy irregular y ella nunca supo el porqué.

- ¿Fue esa semana donde no pude ver a Edward, porque según Esme estaba con tos y fiebre fuerte? - preguntó Bella a su madre, acordándose de aquel acontecimiento que nunca le llegó a convencer esa poca explicación que le dieron.

Renée se sorprendió por la gran memoria que su hija poseía y en los detalles en los que ella se fijaba, que aunque extraños, eran vitales para comprender todo lo que sucedía.

- Sí - le confirmó su madre - ese mismo día Carlisle ordenó que le hicieron varios estudios a Edward para ver qué era lo que realmente tenía. Pasaron dos días de incertidumbre y dolencias para Edward, puesto que tenían que esperar los resultados antes de recetarle algo para sus síntomas - Renée le continuó relatando a su hija.

- Pero... ¿Por qué no me dijeron lo que pasaba desde un principio? - Bella no pudo evitar preguntar antes de que su madre le contara exactamente lo que le pasaba a su mejor amigo. Ella pensaba que no había una justificación lógica para que le ocultaran tal cosa, pero aún así quería escuchar explicaciones y motivos.

- No pensamos que fuera lo correcto, al menos no en ese momento - le contestó sinceramente su madre mirándola a los ojos, dándole a Bella una excusa al menos razonable.

Asintió con la cabeza para que prosiguiera con su relato.

- Bella... - su madre estaba muy nerviosa por las palabras que estaban a punto de salir de sus labios - a Edward lo diagnosticaron con cáncer gástrico - palabras que ciertamente eran devastadoras para todos. Bella al escuchar esas palabras sintió una opresión en su pecho, muy parecida a cuando exprimen una fruta cuando quieren sacar el jugo de su ser.

Cáncer, esa enfermedad que tantas vida había cobrado, esa enfermedad que siempre había escuchado como una de las peores, de lo poco que ella sabía, era como ir a una calle sin salida, no tenía regreso, o al menos no un regreso positivo. En una de sus clases en el instituto Bella, había escuchado sobre esa enfermedad y no precisamente cosas buenas sobre esta.

Lágrimas comenzaron a nacer en su lagrimal, amenazadas con salir y las cuales enviaron una señal clara de su aparición. Un extraño nudo en su garganta comenzó a nacer a causa de las lágrimas que querían de una vez por todas salir de su escondite, del cual no salían hace muchísimo tiempo, puesto que Bella llevaba una vida feliz, de la cual la tristeza no era parte, o por lo menos hasta ahora.

A Edward lo habían diagnosticado hace unos meses, todo el mundo agradeció el que esta enfermedad hubiera sido detectada a tiempo y gracias a esto pudieron hacer algo al respecto para curar todo lo malo que había en el ser de aquel pequeño chico.

En estos pocos meses que habían pasado, unos de los peores meses de toda la familia, por no decir los únicos, Edward había pasado por un sin número de operaciones y cirugías para eliminar ese tumor que se hallaba muy cerca de su intestino delgado y del cual amenazaba con propagarse por todo su pequeño estómago, algo que los doctores y su padre evitaron a tiempo y estaban muy felices por ello.

Pero aún así, algunos síntomas quedaban allí, y estarían vivientes en su cuerpo por toda su vida, si este no se cuidaba como era debido y si su alimentación no era la adecuada. Aparte de ello, todavía Edward estaba en pleno tratamiento, y su cuerpo podía debilitarse en cualquier momento, tal cual pasó este día, el peor día en la vida de Isabella Marie Swan.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, brotaran de sus ojos, ella no podía creer las palabras que había dicho su madre, ella estaba totalmente sorprendida por todo esto que en pocas horas había cambiado su vida, la cual no era perfecta pero ella lo agradecía. Se suponía que sería unos de los mejores días de su corta vida, y terminó siendo un completo desastre y una completa desgracia.

Aparte de la tristeza y preocupación que habitaban en el cuerpo y en los pensamientos de Bella, también estaba muy presente la molestia y el enojo masivo que sentía por toda su familia por haberle ocultado esta noticia tan importante.

_¿Cómo pudieron ocultarle todo eso?_

Su mente se lo preguntaba una y otra vez, y aunque sabía que no lo hubiera tomado de la mejor manera, justo como ahora, tampoco era una excusa suficiente para mentirle, engañarla y ocultar semejante noticia tan importante. Bella se paró rápidamente de su asiento, el cual estaba al lado de su madre, tenía la mirada perdida, el corazón roto y unas inmensas ganas de llorar hasta dormirse, para ver si al menos sus sueños podían ser felices.

- ¿Puedo ver a Edward? - preguntó Bella con la voz totalmente rota y ronca a causa de las lágrimas que estaban rodando por su mejilla. Su madre la miraba con tristeza y preocupación, a Renée también se le habían escapado algunas lágrimas, para ella tampoco era nada fácil ver a su hija de esta manera y mucho más si era por la enfermedad de su casi hijo, Edward.

- No creo que en estos momentos te dejen pasar - contestó su madre pasándole la mano por el cabello castaño de su pequeña hija y halándola por el brazo pegándola a su cuerpo para abrazarla. El fuerte llanto de Bella no se hizo esperar más, lágrimas gruesas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, las cuales no parecían tener consolación alguna.

Bella solo podía pensar en su amigo, en su compañero de aventuras y travesuras, en la persona con la cual había compartido mucho tiempo en su vida, Edward, una de las personas que más quería, uno de los seres más importantes de su vida. Bella, luego de unos largos minutos logró tranquilizarse gracias a las caricias que le propinó su madre en su cabello.

En otra parte del hospital se encontraba Esme, mirando a su hijo dormido en una de las grandes camillas que estaban presentes en el lugar, Carlisle ya lo había revisado y no era nada grave lo que le había pasado, simplemente una pequeña recaída a causa del agotamiento de su cuerpo.

Sonrió con ternura ante la silueta de su hijo y pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla maquillada, dejando una huella vigente de una madre sufrida, la cual se desvanecía lentamente por la gran enfermedad de su pequeño hijo. Esme decidió dejarlo unos minutos para ir a hablar con su mejor amiga y Bella.

Cuando llegó a la sala de espera se encontró con un cuadro muy triste ante sus ojos, Bella abrazada con su madre, las dos con lágrimas en sus ojos, rápidamente se dio de cuenta que Bella ya sabía toda la verdad que habían ocultado por tanto tiempo, la cual se les hizo muy difícil, ya que tuvieron que mentir varias veces, algo que para nada les agradaba.

- ¡Esme! - gritó Bella tan pronto la vio entrar al angosto pasillo, por fin tendría alguna noticia sobre Edward y esperaba con todo su corazón que fueran buenas - ¿Puedo ver a Edward? - preguntó cuando se posicionó justo a su lado.

- Me temo que no Bella - Esme contestó pasando delicadamente una mano por su mejilla colorada, la cual se encontraba así a causa de la agitación del llanto - Edward está bien, pero dormido. Pronto lo darán de alta, no te preocupes. Pero lo mejor sería que vayan a su casa - continuó diciendo Esme mirando a Bella y luego a Renée, la cual asintió antes de las palabras de su amiga.

Minutos después Renée y Bella estaba en el auto rumbo a su casa, Bella miraba con detenimiento por la ventada, observando los largos pinos que coloreaban todo su alrededor, todo parecía más triste luego de esta noticia, ya nada estaba alegrado como siempre en los pensamientos de Bella, aunque la noticia que le había dado Esme de alguna manera le daban un poco de esperanzas.

Tan pronto llegaron a su casa, Bella sin decir nada subió hasta su cuarto con una gran idea en su cabeza, ella jamás había creído en Santa Claus, pensaba que era una historia pagana simplemente para comercializar, pero en estos momentos los regalos y el señor panzón vestido de rojo parecían una buena opción.

Haló la silla de su pequeño escritorio hacía uno de sus ventanales, la colocó cerca de este y se sentó mirando hacia el cielo lejano. Cerró sus ojos y con una mano en el corazón pidió un deseo, un milagro, una ayuda, algo que pudiera salvar a su amigo, algo que lo ayudara a mejorar completamente, algo que hiciera que las cosas fueran igual que antes.

- Deseo, pido, exijo que Edward, mi mejor amigo se mejore y que vuelva a ser el mismo niño que era antes, con su hermosa sonrisa torcida y su brillo en sus orbes esmeraldas - esas fueron las palabras que profirió Bella, ella esperaba que alguien la escuchara.

A ella no le importaba que fuera 'Santa Claus', Dios, los ángeles, el destino, no le importaba ninguna creencia en ese momento, solo esperaba que alguien pudiera ayudar a salvarlo, solo esperaba que alguna persona o ser escuchara su deseo, su deseo de navidad.

* * *

Lamento con todo mi corazón la tardanza de estos capítulos, pero he tenido muchos problemas y todas las actualizaciones aquí se han retrasado, no prometeré más que voy a actualizar lo más pronto posible por si no lo cumplo. Pero trataré de hacer lo más que esté a mi alcance.

Gracias por el apoyo que me dan aunque no sea constante en las actualizaciones, les quiero dejar mi página de _twitter_ por si quieren preguntarme sobre actualizaciones de mis _fics_ o simplemente seguirme. Así que se los dejaré como enlace directo en la la página principal (Mi perfil).

Espero les haya gustado, si es así no olvides dejar un _review_, me hacen feliz :)

_Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un review?_

**Besos, Rossie.**


	4. Capítulo 3

Los personajes le pertenecen a _SM,_ la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo #3

_**NarradorPov.**_

El sol comenzó a filtrarse por el remoto pueblo, no faltaba mucho tiempo para que amaneciera completamente. La nieve se había disipado un poco gracias a que el invierno ya había pasado y consigo se llevó las innumerables tormentas de nieve que pasaron por el pequeño lugar, pero aún así el tiempo, ni el paisaje parecían alegrar los sentimientos de las pocas familias que componía ese lugar.

La navidad había culminado hace unas semanas, a pesar de que deberían ser días felices para todos, en realidad no fue así. En esa hermosa época, fueron muchas veces las que la familia Cullen, junto con la familia Swan pasaban sus momentos en el hospital central de Forks. Fueron constantes las visitas de Edward al departamento de terapias, muchas veces para su tratamiento y unas pocas por recaídas que no parecían cesar.

Bella estaba muy contenta por la poca mejoría que había tomado el cuerpo de Edward, porque a pesar de ser insuficiente, al menos era suficiente para darle un poco de esperanza a las existencias de sus familiares más cercanos, los cuales vivían día a día la agonía y el sufrimiento de esa maldita enfermedad.

Aún faltaba mucho para que su cuerpo estuviera tal cual hace algunos años, pero todos estaban dispuestos a acompañarlo en cada paso que el diera, dándole su apoyo incondicional a pesar de que el camino fuera cuesta arriba lleno de piedras y obstáculos, los cuales todos estaban muy seguros que él podía pasar y enfrentar con la frente en alto y una sonrisa en su rostro, algo que a Edward siempre lo había caracterizado y algo que toda su familia siempre admiró de él.

No hubo ni un solo día en el que Bella no lo acompañase, tanto en su casa, como en el hospital. No se despegaban en todo el día, incluso ella durmió varias veces en la casa de su amigo, dándole su máximo apoyo, con sus palabras alentadoras y llenas de compresión, como también su compañía que era sumamente vital para la recuperación de Edward, puesto que aunque ninguno de los dos sabía, la presencia de Bella le daba una fuerza y una razón para seguir luchando.

Edward había estado totalmente de acuerdo cuando todos decidieron no decirle nada a Bella, él detestaba ver a su amiga sufrir y llorar por cosas que no valían la pena. Edward pensaba fielmente que esa enfermedad no se merecía la vida de nadie, como tampoco las lágrimas de sus seres más queridos, simplemente no le parecía justo, para nadie. Edward detestaba pensar en lo que podría ser su futuro, su vida, porque por alguna extraña razón no se podía ver realizado como persona.

_¿Será eso alguna señal?_

Esa pregunta rondaba su cabeza hace ya unos días, y no conseguía alejar esos malos pensamientos que llegaban a su mente. No podía evitar el pensar que para sus familiares él era una carga que no quería ser, él no vivía su vida plena, pero si quería de todo corazón que su familia viviera y realizara todo lo que él no pudo, no puede y no podrá a causa del cáncer que cambió su vida. Gracias a Dios todos estos negativos pensamientos se esfumaban tan pronto Bella abría la puerta de su habitación con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Isabella era como un ángel en la vida de Edward, o al menos eso pensaban los miembros de la familia Cullen que vivían día a día el cambio radical que daba Edward cuando veía los luceros marrones de su mejor amiga. Para ninguno era un secreto la extraña unión que tenían esos dos pequeños, como en presencia de toda su familia parecían comunicarse sin palabras, simples gestos bastaban para saber que pensaba el otro y cada cual conocía todo perfectamente del otro, como si estuvieran unidos por un lazo invisible que nadie era capaz de ver, ni romper.

Como ya las vacaciones de invierno habían termino, las clases estaban próximas a comenzar, eso no era nada emocionante para nadie, ni siquiera para Renée y Esme que tenían que levantarse más temprano de lo usual a llevar a sus hijos al instituto, algo que no les molestaba, pero tampoco era de su agrado. Para los chicos no era tan tedioso puesto que al menos tenían de consuelo el hecho de que los dos estar en el mismo salón de clases de esta manera se verían ocho horas al día consecutivas sin separarse tan siquiera para ir al baño, puesto que hasta para eso se acompañaban hasta la puerta.

A causa de esas fechas que estaba próximas a llegar las señoras Renée y Esme estaban llevando a sus hijos, Bella y Edward, respectivamente, al centro comercial para comprar los útiles que necesitaban para empezar su semestre escolar con el pie derecho.

Edward se encontraba a un extremo del auto mientras Bella se encontraba en el otro, mientras sus madres iban charlando animadamente ellos estaban callados, cada uno mirando hacia un extremo de la extensa carretera que le abría paso ante sus ojos.

Por un lado estaba Bella pensando en aquel fatídico día que se enteró que su amigo estaba totalmente enfermo. Nuevamente vinieron a su mente todos recuerdos, todo el dolor que sintió al ver a su amigo totalmente desplomado en el suelo sin ella poder hacer absolutamente nada por ayudarlo. El pánico había inundado su ser en ese instante y nunca en esos días que pasaron se había permitido pensar en ese horrible incidente, pero esta vez era diferente, puesto que unas preguntas se le venía a la mente.

_¿Qué haría yo sin Edward aquí a mi lado?_

_¿Cómo podría yo sobrevivir si no lo tengo?_

Preguntas que no tenían una contestación, preguntas que de tan solo pensarlas se le partía el alma en mil pedazos y el corazón parecía arrugarse ante la idea de perder a un ser que hace que toda su vida parezca tener algún sentido especial cuando está a su lado.

Ella no se iba a permitir pensar en algo que sabía no va a pasar, ella está totalmente segura de que tarde o temprano su deseo se cumplirá, porque ella veía en su futuro a su mejor amigo, en una vida donde no está Edward ¿Para qué vivir?

Por otro lado estaba Edward mirando fijamente hacía la carretera, mientras veía la línea amarilla que parecía avanzar junto con sus pensamientos. ¿Qué sería de su vida allá en el cielo? una pregunta que jamás se la había formulado a nadie, él sabía muy bien que la enfermedad que estaba viviente en su cuerpo podría haberlo matado y es poco probable pero posible de que esa enfermedad volviera y dañara su ser, nuevamente y eso era algo para lo que no estaba preparado.

_¿Cómo sería su vida allá sin su familia?_

Le dolía grandemente pensar en eso, puesto que todos los seres que eran parte de su vida eran importantes para él, cada uno hacía que su existencia en la tierra fuera perfecta, al menos en algún sentido. ¿Qué haría sin Bella? tan pronto esa pregunta pasó por su mente sintió una opresión en su pecho, no podía imaginarse nada sin ella, simplemente era imposible. Ella siempre había sido parte de su vida, y no podía pensar en un futuro sin ella, y mucho menos una eternidad en el cielo sin su presencia.

Por eso él lucharía por seguir adelante, se enfrentaría contra esa enfermedad y haría todo lo posible por vencerla, porque sus ganas de vivir eran muchos más grandes que las células cancerosas que querían apoderarse de su cuerpo. Lucharía por la felicidad tanto suya como la de su familia, la de sus amigos, de su Isabella, porque si de algo estaba totalmente seguro era de que jamás haría llorar a su mejor amiga.

- ¡Llegamos! - exclamó alegremente la madre de Edward, Esme, a ella le hacía suma ilusión ir de compras y esta salida no le era para nada indiferente. Tanto Edward como Bella salieron de su odisea mental y pusieron atención a lo que estaba diciendo la señora castaña.

Unas horas después con bolsas en manos se dirigieron hacía el patio central donde se encontraba el gran comedor con distintos lugares abiertos para comer, cuando apenas les faltaban algunos pasos para llegar se encontraron con una joven de cabellos rubios que formaban unos extraños pero hermosos risos. La hija menor de los Denali, Tanya, estaba frente a ellos con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos fijos en el chico de cabellos cobrizos que la miraba con un poco de desprecio.

La poca historia de ellos es un poco extraña y eso no es secreto para ningún habitante de Forks. Tanya tiene 17 años y aunque para muchos parezca imposible, ella se encontraba totalmente obsesionada con Edward Cullen. Siempre había tratado de acercársele por todos los medios posibles, pero había sido en vano, a Edward ella no le movía ni el cabello cuando se le lanzaba a sus brazos.

A Tanya jamás le importaron los cuatro años de diferencia, eso no era un impedimento para que ella lo amara con todo su corazón e insistiera hasta el cansancio para que él le hiciera caso, algo que jamás pasó. La familia Denali era amiga de la familia Cullen, vivían muy cerca los unos de los otros y habían estrechado una bonita amistad, y desde que Tanya vio por primera vez a aquel pre-adolescente en plena pubertad no pudo evitar obsesionarse con él.

Ciertamente Edward no aparentaba sus 12 años de edad, pero aún así seguía siendo apenas solo un niño, algo que siempre trataban de recordarle a Tanya todas las veces que salía de su casa para visitarlo o seguirlo, a ver si de alguna manera podrían hacerla entrar en razón. Bella sabía muy bien las intenciones de la 'peli teñida' como ella solía llamarla, y no estaba dispuesta a que se pegara a su amigo como un chicle en el camino.

- Edward, pero que casualidad - dijo Tanya tratando de parecer casual, algo que nadie le creyó. Bella rodó los ojos y volteó la mirada para tratar de no estar atenta de ese 'show' que estaba formando la chica Denali. Escuchó un pequeño jadeo de dolor, miró a su amigo y rápido lamentó hacerlo.

Allí estaba Edward abrazando a la chica, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Bella sintió como la sangre se acumuló en su cabeza y comenzó a sentir como sus sienes comenzaban a latir violentamente. Él descaro de ella era muy grande pero el de su mejor amigo no se quedaba atrás. ¿Acaso Edward se había enamorado de esa rubia sin conocimientos prácticos? Bella no podía permitir que esa 'peli teñida' le quitara a su mejor amigo. ¿Pero que ella podía hacer?

- Si no es mucha molestia - interrumpió Bella ese detestable momento como ella decidió llamarlo. Esme y Renée que miraban perplejas el acto que cometió Edward miraron rápidamente a Bella - tengo hambre y deseo comer - dijo Bella siguiendo su marcha sin mirar a los abrazados.

Edward la había abrazado por simple cortesía y se sonreía con su madre por algunos gestos de asco que le hizo, algo que Bella no vio y creyó todo lo contrario. Él rápidamente al ver que su amiga se marchó sin él, soltó a Tanya y la siguió a paso veloz, y tras de él venían las adultas castañas dejando a Tanya con una cara de enamorada por el 'hermoso abrazo que le dio su hermoso novio', porque sí, Tanya creía y aseguraba que Edward era suyo.

- ¡Bella! - gritó Edward tratando de seguir el paso de su amiga, algo que parecía imposible, puesto que Bella parecía como si estuviera huyendo de un asesino y Edward no podía hacer mucho esfuerzo. A Edward le dolió la indiferencia de su amiga, pero aún así siguió caminando lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía para tratar de alcanzarla.

Bella no sabía qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, odiaba a esa chica, sí. Pero sentía cosas dentro de su ser que no encajaban, sintió tristeza tan pronto vio a su mejor amigo abrazado con esa chica, y no sabía el porqué. El enojo puede comprenderse y es evidente que va a sentirlo, Pero... ¿Tristeza? ¿Por qué?, esos fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de sentir como unas manos agarraban su cintura y la volteaban con violencia.

Bella y Edward habían sido amigos por muchísimos años, se conocieron cuando estaban en pañales y desde ahí no se han separado jamás. Pero muchas veces los sentimientos son confundidos con cosas totalmente opuestas y a veces lo que verdaderamente sentimos está muy escondido.

* * *

A este Mini-Fic solo le queda un capítulo, sinceramente espero les esté gustando & esté siendo de su agrado :')

Gracias por el apoyo que me dan aunque no sea constante en las actualizaciones, les quiero dejar mi página de _twitter_ por si quieren preguntarme sobre actualizaciones de mis _fics_ o simplemente seguirme. Así que se los dejaré como enlace directo en la la página principal (Mi perfil).

Espero les haya gustado, si es así no olvides dejar un _review_, me hacen feliz :)

_Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un review?_

**Besos, Rossie.**


	5. Capítulo 4

Los personajes le pertenecen a _SM,_ la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de esta historia sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo #4

_**NarradorPov.**_

_5 años después..._

Fueron muchas las lunas que pasaron por el remoto y pequeño pueblo. Fueron muchas las alegrías vividas, pero no por eso fueron escasas las desdichas. Lágrimas y risas estaban presentes cada día, muchas veces en contra de la voluntad de las personas. Hubieron días buenos, hubieron días malos, pero todos fueron agradecidos grandemente por Edward, quien había atesorado sus años vividos como el mejor regalo que le ha dado la vida.

Bella estaba completamente agradecida, porque su deseo se había cumplido de la mejor manera posible. Edward, luego de varios años de recuperación por fin estaba libre de cáncer, viviendo sus días de la mejor forma que podía, siempre con una sonrisa en sus labios, una alegría en su corazón y un gran agradecimiento en su alma.

Los primeros años no fueron nada fáciles, fueron los peores años en la vida del joven, fueron muchos los tropiezos, las caídas, pero siempre tuvo a alguien a su lado para levantarlo y eso era como un motor para su recuperación. Fueron muchas lágrimas que derramó su madre, pero fueron muchas más las sonrisas de alegría y emoción las cuales borraron todo el residuo de tristeza en su vida, dejando solo lo mejor, dejando solo recuerdos.

La enfermedad de Edward gracias a Dios no había vuelto a su vida y en su organismo no había ni rastro de ella. Bella y Edward ya eran unos jóvenes adultos de 15 y 17 años de edad respectivamente, los cambios físicos y en su personalidad eran muy notables. Ya no eran los pequeños niños que corrían y jugaban hasta el anochecer, ahora eran todos unos adolescentes, casi adultos próximos a graduarse del instituto.

La amistad entre las familias no había cambiado en nada, al contrario, con los años parecían unirse cada vez más. La unión entre ellos aumentó de una manera considerable, ya que habían surgidos parejas nuevas en esas familias, parejas que todos aceptaron con suma alegría. Japer y Emmet, hermanos de Bella se habían hecho novios de Alice y Rosalie respectivamente, las cuales eran hermanas de Edward.

Hace unos años esas relaciones se habían solidificado bastante, tanto así que ya las dos parejas estaban comprometidas, próximos a casarse. La felicidad de las madres era inmensa, ellas siempre habían deseado que algo así pasara entre sus familias, pero nunca se habían hecho muchas ilusiones, hasta el día en el que se enteraron de esa maravillosa noticia -como ellas lo habían catalogado- tanto así que estuvieron un largo rato abrazas, con lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos.

La amistad entre Edward y Bella no había cambiado en mucho, seguían siendo los mejores amigos de antes, pero habían unos sentimientos ocultos que no dejaban que su situación progresara. Como todos amigos habían tenido sus discusiones, pero no pasaban más de 2 horas para que se estuvieran hablando nuevamente pidiéndose perdón por lo que habían hecho y por lo que los había hecho enojar.

Bella estaba completamente enamorada de su mejor amigo, ella pensaba que era lo más cliché del mundo, pero no había podido evitarlo. Desde que había llegado a los 12 años de edad se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, de los cuales ella era esclava puesto que no se había animado a decirlos. Ella no quería que por su sentir perdiera a la persona que era el motor de su vida, simplemente no se lo permitiera y es por esto que había callado, aguantado y llorado lágrimas por ese chico.

En cambio Edward era un joven confundido, él sentía sentimientos parecidos por Bella, pero se había negado rotundamente a eso. Había hecho todo lo posible por arrancar esos deseos que tenía por besarla cada vez que decía una palabra. Había utilizado todos métodos que se le ocurrieron y es por esto que muchas chicas fueron parte de su larga y extensa lista de conquistas. Pero ninguna de ellas servía para aliviar ese deseo incontrolable por besar, amar y querer a su mejor amiga.

A Isabella no le agradaba para nada ver al amor de su vida besándose con alguna estúpida sin cerebro -como ella las bautizó- sin poder reclamarle tan siquiera algo. Ellos no eran nada más que amigos y cada uno tenía en derecho de realizar su vida con quien les hubiera apetecido. Pero nadie parecía apaciguar su amor, ni siquiera los más grandes cuerpos esculturales del instituto que caminaban tras Edward pisándole los talones, ni siquiera los chicos con sentimientos más puros que perseguían a Bella.

Fueron muchas las veces que las conquistas de Edward quisieron terminar la relación de amistad que había entre esos dos jóvenes, habían hecho todo lo posible para que eso sucediera, por simples celos. Ellas no toleraban ver a su 'novio' casi las 24 horas del día con una chica tan apegada a él y fueron muchas las mentiras que inventaron para separar a esos dos excelentes amigos, pero Edward creía fielmente en su amiga y siempre que venía alguna con la misma historia se desasía de ella al instante.

Él prefería mil veces a su amiga que alguna chica pegajosa tal cual chicle, porque al fin y al cabo solo estaba con ellas para olvidar y ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Algo que no se le estaba haciendo nada fácil en los últimos meses, estaba viviendo con la angustia de que pronto acabarían sus clases y quizás ninguno de los dos se volvería a ver y eso era algo que él no podría soportar aunque quisiera.

Ninguno de los dos se encontraba preparado para dar ese gran paso en sus vidas y aunque estaban muy ansiosos por que su graduación llegase y por fin llegaran a la universidad a estudiar lo que de verdad les interesaba, el deseo por siempre estar juntos y jamás separarse era más grande que todas sus aspiraciones al futuro. Mil veces habían tratado de confesar sus sentimientos, pero mil y una fueron las veces que se arrepentían de hacerlo.

- Bella estás hermosa - comenzó a decir Alice dando pequeños saltos de alegría a su alrededor - tienes que aceptar que soy una maestra en esto de la moda - continuó diciendo mirando de arriba hacia abajo el vestido de graduación de Isabella el cual ella misma había querido confesional para su mejor amiga y futura cuñada.

Alice siempre había tenido el presentimiento de que algo entre su hermano y su amiga sucedería y no estaba equivocada, podía ver claramente la mirada que los dos se lanzaban furtivamente cuando el otro no los estaba viendo. Ella había sido testigo de ese amor tan puro, pero siempre había callado sus sospechas, puesto que quería que ellos dos solo dieran el primer paso hacía su felicidad.

- Haces milagros Alice - dijo Bella mirando su reflejo en el gran espejo de su habitación. Tenía un vestido ajustado al cuerpo dejando ver sus curvas, las cuales no eran muy pronunciadas pero dejaban a la vista un hermoso cuerpo. Llevaba su cabello suelto con ondas suaves en su caída, las cuales contrastaban perfectamente con su rostro en forma de corazón.

- No tuve que hacer demasiado - contestó Alice. Y era la verdad, Bella tenía una belleza inigualable la cual era totalmente natural. Los años no habían pasado en vano de ella, la pubertad había estructurado muy bien el pequeño cuerpo de la chica. No es por nada la chica más buscada de la escuela.

Los actos de graduación no tardaron demasiado en empezar, todos los estudiantes presentes se encontraban muy entusiasmados y felices, habían trabajado muchos años para que ese día llegara y parecía un total sueño el que estuvieran allí presentes con todos sus familiares a su alrededor.

Sonrisas y lágrimas de alegrías eran la orden del día en ese pequeño local, ya todos estaban totalmente acomodados en sus siendo espectadores de las palabras hacía ellos de parte de sus profesores.

- Te ves hermosa Bells - susurró Edward en el oído de su mejor amiga, ella al sentir la cercanía de este y su cálido aliento en su oreja le provocó un estremecimiento. Sus mejillas no tardaron de colorearse de un leve color rojizo. No dijo nada, continuó mirando fijamente hacía el escenario.

Llamaron uno a uno entregándoles sus reconocimientos y sus tan ansiados diplomas. Todos llevaban consigo una sonrisa en su rostro tan pronto tocaban ese pequeño pergamino. Todos los padres se encontraban totalmente orgullosos de sus hijos, pero la felicidad y los aplausos de los Swan y de los Cullens opacaban totalmente los aplausos y alegrías de los demás padres y familiares presentes.

- Los declaro oficialmente graduados - una voz masculina dijo con total emoción. No tardaron muchos segundos para que los birretes de graduación comenzaran a volar por todo el lugar. Algunos de estos jamás volvieron a su dueño inicial.

Luego de las felicitaciones, fotografías y regalos había llegado la hora de la fiesta de celebración. La cual era una total tradición en las escuelas de la zona, para celebrar ese maravilloso acontecimiento que solo pasa una vez en la vida. De alguna manera dándoles la bienvenida a su vida de adulto que estaba próxima a comenzar.

Entre bailes y música movida pasó la velada, Edward y Bella y se habían ido por caminos distintos, él invitó a bailar a varias chicas, mientras ella se quedaba hablando y tomando algunas copas con compañeras de su clase. Edward salió a buscar a su amiga para pedirle que bailara con él, camino por todo el local, pero lo lograba encontrarla, hasta que decidió preguntarles a sus compañeras que antes se encontraban con ella.

- ¿Han visto a Bella? - preguntó Edward alzando un poco la voz para que se escuchara encima de la alta música que retumbaba en los oídos de los presentes. Las chicas lo miraron y asintieron para luego señalar a la pista de baile donde se encontraba bailando con su peor enemigo, Black.

Edward sintió como toda su sangre se fue de su rostro y como toda la ira se comenzaba a acumular en su cuerpo. SU Isabella se encontraba bailando muy provocativamente con el idiota del chico que había estado detrás de ella por años y él siempre trataba de espantarlo pero no servía de mucho, puesto que el chico siempre volvía.

Edward rápidamente caminó hacía donde se encontraban, tomó fuertemente el brazo de su mejor amiga y caminó hacia afuera del local, dejando a Jacob Black atrás gritándole todas las groserías que conocía.

- ¿Qué demonios te sucede? - preguntó Bella casi gritando tan pronto salieron hacía la carretera. Edward se tomaba el puente de la nariz tratando de contener toda la ira que sentía en esos momentos.

- ¿Qué me sucede? ¿Enserio me lo preguntas? - rebatió Edward empleando el mismo tono de voz que Isabella. Él no toleraba por nada del mundo ver a la chica que amaba bailando con otro tipo, y como si fuera peor, con el tipo que odiaba a muerte, uno de los más grandes imbéciles del instituto que no se merecía ni respirar el mismo aire que ella.

- Bien... si no tienes nada que decir me marcho - contestó Bella volteándose y caminando lentamente hacia la salida. En su interior ella quería que Edward la detuviera y le dijera que la amaba, pero ella sabía muy bien que eso no iba a suceder. Edward al ver que ella pretendía marcharse si tan siquiera escucharlo la tomó del brazo la volteó salvajemente quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia.

- Tú no te vas hasta que me escuches - dijo Edward mirando fijamente los luceros castaños de su mejor amiga, los cuales lo habían hipnotizado desde que los conocía, pero jamás había sido consciente de los sentimientos que estaban escondidos tras de eso. - Isabella, sé que he sido un maldito mujeriego, sé que he estado de novio con muchas chicas pero todo esto ha sido tu culpa - los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos antes esas palabras.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? Es tu maldita vida - dijo tratando de restarle importancia a las palabras de Edward, las cuales no comprendía. ¿Qué tenía que ver ella con la estúpida faceta que había cobrado su amigo?

Sus ojos reflejaban autentica confusión, él se dio cuenta de esto y decidió proseguir.

- Tú tienes la culpa porque había querido esconder, tratar de olvidar lo que realmente siento por ti. Jamás te lo había dicho por miedo a perderte, pero en estos momentos ya nada importa. Bella por favor, dame una oportunidad de hacerte feliz, aunque no me ames, por favor... - las palabras de Edward estaban llenas de necesidad, amor, preocupación.

Ya nada importaba, las palabras estaban dichas, y aunque él no fuera correspondido al menos se sentía liberado. Como dicen, es mejor hacer las cosas, porque si no la hacemos ¿Como sabremos lo que en realidad va a pasar? Bella estaba estática en su lugar por las palabras que estaba escuchando. Él... amarla... a... ella. Ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad.

- Bella dime algo por favor, patéame, golpéame, pero haz algo - la desesperación de Edward había aumentado considerablemente. Necesitaba escuchar algo, aunque fuera un vil rechazo, ciertamente el silencio estaba resultando siendo peor que las peores palabras que se había imaginado que iba a decir ante esa declaración.

- Desde los 12 años he querido hacer esto - esas fueron las simples palabras que dijo Bella antes de ponerse en puntillas, tomar el rostro sorprendido de Edward y juntar sus labios delicadamente.

Sus labios comenzaron una danza totalmente coordinada, como si toda su existencia hubiera estado resumida tan solo para ese beso. Imanes invisibles estaban presentes en sus labios, jamás nadie podría separar esa conexión inexplicable que siempre existió.

Su destino estaba escrito desde antes que nacieran, su historia ya estaba plasmada en un cuaderno irrompible donde nadie, ni el peor mortal del mundo puede penetrar, porque lo de ellos es más profundo que el fondo del mar.

- Bella - dijo Edward tan pronto se separaron, sintiendo la lejanía de el ser que más amado en toda su vida y el único ser que amará por y para siempre el resto de su existencia. - Te amo - dijo antes de besar la comisura de sus labios.

- ¿Tanto como yo a ti? - preguntó mirándolo tímidamente.

- Creo que yo un poco más - ambos sonrieron y unieron nuevamente sus labios en un tierno beso, uno de los muchos que estaban por venir, uno de los muchos que se darán en el resto de su existencia juntos.

_Fin_

* * *

Bueno chicas/os este es el fin de este MiniFic. Espero les haya gustado, lo he hecho con todo el amor del mundo para ustedes.  
Si me dejan su opinión en un review me harán la persona más feliz del mundo ¿Sí? :')

Gracias por el apoyo que me dan aunque no sea constante en las actualizaciones, les quiero dejar mi página de _twitter_ por si quieren preguntarme sobre actualizaciones de mis _fics_ o simplemente seguirme. Así que se los dejaré como enlace directo en la la página principal (Mi perfil).

Espero les haya gustado, si es así no olvides dejar un _review_, me hacen feliz :)

_Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un review?_

**Besos, Rossie.**


End file.
